Saitama vs. Iron Man
S vs IMA.jpg|Simbiothero Tony vs Sai.png|Shakaboy Saitama vs Iron Man.png|Shakaboy v2 Saitama VS Iron Man.png|Commander Ghost Had nothing better to do, so we became heroes. Saitama vs. Iron Man is a What-If? Death Battle. It features Saitama from One Punch Man and Iron Man from Marvel Comics. Description Cocky and brash, these two heroes for fun are the best at what they do. Which "man" will emerge victorious: the One Punch Man or the Iron Man? Intro https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=uihVrASDQhU Wiz: Heroes. The fly across the sky with the goal to protect and serve; humans can become one too through hard work and dedication. Boomstick: But these two kinda thought the whole hero thing was cool and decided to be one. ' ' Saitama intro.png|Shakaboy Combatant - Saitama.gif|Commander Ghost ' ''Wiz: Saitama, the lazy hero who kills monsters in one punch. IRON mAN INTRO.png|Shakaboy Combatant - Iron Man.gif|Commander Ghost '''Boomstick: And Iron Man, the billionare turned Avenger. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Saitama Wiz: Anime has no shortage of powerful and iconic heroes. Goku, Natsu Dragneel, and Ryūko Matoi are just a few that come to mind. But few are what this man is. Vaccine Man: Who are you? Saitama: Someone who is a hero for fun. Boomstick: But before he was everyone's favorite bald man, he was just Saitama. A normal kid who wanted to make the world a better place in every way he can...too bad no one told him the world sucks. Wiz: As he was only fifteen years old, Saitama grew up beat up by numerous bullies and it didn't help he lived in City Z, which is home to giants, car monsters, pig monsters, cyborg gorillas...what. Boomstick: In a city filled with monsters like these, there was a Hero's Association, a place where heroes gathered to take on the powerful threats. But some are awful, I mean, Golden Ball? Wiz: As time went on, Saitama gave up. He quit his dream becoming a hero and simply accepted that he was a nobody. Boomstick: Fast forward ten years later, Saitama was now a man who had given up on life. He didn't have a job, spouse, and barely any money. And meanwhile, you're complaining you missed that snipe in Call of Duty. Wiz: One day after failing yet another job interview, Saitama came across Crablante, a giant crab monster who had a human lower body because...anime? Boomstick: I'll bet you twenty dollars it attacked Maryland. Wiz: But this takes place in Japan... Boomstick: Here then. Boomstick hands Wiz twenty dollars in Monopoly money. Boomstick: Buy yourself something nice. Wiz: ...Anyway, as the two crossed paths, Crablante spared Saitama because he said he had cold, lifeless eyes like him. Boomstick: So he didn't kill him because he looks like him? Wiz: Pretty much. Boomstick: That's...racist. Wiz: ...Saitama was told by Crablante that if he found a child with a butt-chin, he would kill the child because the child had drawn nipples on him. Boomstick: Meanwhile, the kids next door won't stop spray painting my car but if I say anything ''to them, I get restraining orders and lawsuits and-' Wiz: As Saitama walked along the path apparently not fazed by the giant crab monster, he came across said butt-chin kid who couldn't care less about Crablante and his rage. After Crablante reared his hideous head again, Saitama debated whether he was going to save such an obnoxious kid. '''Boomstick: After realizing that he didn't want the image of an ugly kid ripped in half burned his mind forever, Saitama rescued the child. He then tried to fight Crablante, only to be brutally pimp slapped into a building. Remember kids, never follow your dreams. Wiz: When it looked like Crablante was going to continue his rampage, Saitama found enough power to get up, rip off his tie, and viciously yank Crablante's eye out and a brutal fashion. Boomstick: WOW! That's like something out of Berserk! Guts, eat your heart out! Wiz: Inspired by this event that triggered his dreams, Saitama trained. One hundred push-ups, one hundred sit-ups, one hundred squats, and ten kilometer runs every single days for three years. No matter if was rain, sleet, snow, Saitama trained vigorously every day even if he vomited. Boomstick: I could do that! Wiz: No, you couldn't. Remember that time you ran to catch your Jeep after your son drove away with it? Boomstick: He was going fifty miles per hour! Wiz: He was hitting three miles per hour at best; his legs couldn't even reach the gas pedal. Boomstick: Shut up, Wiz, we're talking about Saitama! After three years of nonstop training, Saitama grew strong, powerful, and bald. Really bald. ' ''Wiz: Despite the fact Saitama had lost all of his hair, Saitama was now a hero. It was good for a while except one small, insignificant problem. He could kill anything and anyone in only a single punch. '''Boomstick: ...That's a problem because...? Wiz: Saitama was never challenged by anything and after a short period of time, he was bored of being a hero. That changed when he met a blonde cyborg-'' '''Boomstick: Android 18? I thought this was One Punch Man.' Wiz: No, his name was Genos. Boomstick: Reluctantly, Saitama took Genos under his featherless wing, but it seemed like it would help him now because Genos had introduced Saitama to the Hero's Association where for all his one-punching, weight-lifting skills, he was a C Class Hero. He gets moved up to B Class, don't worry. Wiz: Saitama is an incredibly powerful figure with his signature attack: the Normal Punch. Boomstick: The Normal Punch is so strong, it can take down giants who can destroy entire cities by walking with just a hit. And if Saitama needs to boost that fist power, he has his Normal Consecutive Punches which can harm Lord Boros who is a galactic space dictator. Wiz: But when Saitama is challenged, he enters his deadliest form: Serious Saitama. Boomstick: Serious Consecutive Sidehops allow Saitama to hop back and forth so fast, he creates an afterimage, which, in order to do so, he has to be going at least 2,236 miles per hour. Wiz: Serious Tableflip is where Saitama digs his hands under the ground and literally flip the pavement 360 degrees. The Serious Headbutt is a headbutt. No surprise there. Boomstick: That must hurt though. A lot. Wiz: But by far, his most powerful attack is the all mighty Serious Strike, a punch so powerful, it reflected Boros' Planet Buster Roaring Cannon. Boomstick: While we're on the topic of Boros, there was that one time he kicked Saitama to the moon only for Saitama to come back by jumping from the moon in only four seconds! There's no way this guy is human! Wiz: Since it moonlight reaches the earth at 186,000 miles per second, Saitama had to have been going at least relavistic speeds which is ten percent the speed of light. This means Saitama had to have been going 18,600 miles per second. Boomstick: He's also fast enough to keep up with Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, who is (obviously) the speed of sound. Then he bit his sword into pieces because he was angry. He's also beaten almost everyone in one punch, split the atmosphere on a global scale, punched a monster so hard it stopped raining, and even withstood a black hole. Also, as previously stated, he punched a planet-busting attack. Wiz: But as powerful as Saitama is, he's not without his faults. He's barely above average intelligence and rarely ever takes his fights seriously. He's also not diverse in any types of fighting skills. One theory is that since Saitama is a "gag" character, he is unbeatable. This is false. He's a parody, not a gag. Boomstick: But chances are, he'll end you in one punch, man. Saitama: You guys messing around with evolution and the new human race and all that crap will never make it this far. The true power of us human beings is that we can change ourselves on our own! Iron Man Boomstick: If the first thing you think of when you think Tony Stark is money, you're absolutely right. And don't think for a second he didn't start out that way! ' ''Wiz: Being adopted by Howard and Maria Stark, Tony's life was filled with awards and achievements due to his genius level intellect which led him to graduating from MIT at the age of nineteen with top honors. But the thing is, he and his new father often butted heads due to Tony's carefree and playboy attitude. '''Boomstick: Then his parents died in a car crash because this is Marvel. What is Stan Lee's obsession with orphans about? Wiz: Now the sole heir of Stark Industries, Tony had power, wealth, women. Anything he ever wanted, he could have. Boomstick: Soon, the playboy started making bombs for the war in Afghanistan. It wasn't too long before it all blew up in his face. No, the bomb literally blew up not too far away from him. Wiz: Due to this a piece of shrapnel was lodged in Tony's heart and he was captured by terrorists in Afghanistan. They gave him two options: build weapons for them and receive medical assistance or die. Boomstick: But neither of those are the Stark way, so Tony made a third option. He built a pacemaker out of what little he had and built a suit around it. This is where one of Marvel's most iconic heroes was made. Ladies and gentlemen, say hello to Iron Man. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Fcm7OjoOz4A Wiz: Murdering his way out Afghanistan and back to America, Tony eventually became invested in the Iron Man suit and built suit after suit. Boomstick: But his favorite suit is his trusty Model 13 armor A.K.A. the Modular Armor. Made of a gold and titanium alloy, this baby comes with anti-tank missiles, and EMP, explosive darts, force fields, a friggin' energy blade, sonic blasts, machine guns, and his signature attack, the Repulsor Blast. Wiz: The repulsor blast draws power from the device in Tony's chest which can be concentrated to fire from the palms of his hand. But when Iron Man gets serious, he can fire a large beam out of his chest named the Unibeam. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dUKoATiRld0 Boomstick: He even built one for his best friend, James Rhodes A.K.A. War Machine. Wiz: Who has a bit of trouble with consistency. Boomstick: Tony's suit can lift up to 100 tons, fly five times faster than the speed of sound, and even comes with a robot butler. ' ''Wiz: J.A.R.V.I.S. or Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, yes, that is the name, controls Tony's weaponry and can call his other suits. But when Tony needs a suit specifically to fight those large and powerful foes, he has the Model 14 armor A.K.A. the Hulkbuster. '''Boomstick: An awesome suit made for fighting the Hulk, obviously, the suit is formed around the Modular Armor and is capable of taking hits from the Green Goliath himself. Wonder if I can make something like that. Wiz: You? With a Hulkbuster? That is...actually terrifying. Boomstick: Think about it, Wiz."Hey, you can't take that beer without pay-...take all of the beer, sir, just don't hurt me." Wiz: Ugh...anyways,even without the Hulkbuster, Iron Man is still a foe to be reckoned with. He's taken hits from Thor, Hulk, Sentry, Doctor Doom, and several others, went fast enough to make Sentry compliment him, and has an intellect that rivals that of some of the smartest beings in the Marvel multiverse. But there's one more armor that makes Tony seemingly unstoppable. The Marques Armor. Boomstick: This allows him to travel at faster than light speeds and enhances all of his other features. Tony at this point is more like some sort of robotic god than an actual human, but there are several faults with him. Wiz: He is arrogant and reckless to a fault often leading to him being the dark horse of the Avengers. Like that one time when he wants the Avengers to stop getting involved in matters that are not their own. Boomstick: And that just led to a whole bunch of stuff with Captain America, Scarlet Witch, and Bucky killing Tony's parents, it was crazy. Wiz: Tony is also known to push both his body and his armor to limits that they simply can not reach leading them to run out of power. Also, his armor has been known at times to malfunction. Boomstick: There's even one time where he built a giant machine that had over three times of all the Earth's nuclear energy combined just because he wanted to see what was at the core. Plus, despite its name the Hulkbuster rarely, if ever, busts the Hulk. Wiz: But despite his faults, Tony Stark will push his body and armor to the absolute limit to save all of mankind...while enjoying some alcohol. Boomstick: Now that's something I could get behind. Iron Man: I'm the most intelligent capable person on this planet. I'm not playing God. All this time...I've been playing human. Pre-Death Battle Saitama vs iron man set.png|Set Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTLEEEE! Pre-Fight Setting: Manhattan, New York City; Stark Industries The tower of Stark Industries stood over Manhattan like a large reminder of superiority over the little people. Inside the several-story tall building was a man pacing back and forth along a room with a large television inside of it. This was Anthony Edward Stark, also known as Tony Stark, but most knew him as Iron Man. ' He was warily watching something on the news about his old nemesis, the Mandarin, in Japan. The news reporter was announcing the destruction he was causing. ''Tony: He just doesn't learn. J.A.R.V.I.S.? J.A.R.V.I.S.: Your suit is on the way, sir. Suddenly, a familiar gold and red suit came flying through the room and around Tony's body. He was about to leave when he saw something...strange on the TV. A bald man walked up to the villain and punched him. Surprisingly, the Mandarin...exploded. It sprayed blood everywhere while the man just walked off. Tony: ...Okay, now I really need to go. He stopped and hesitated for a while. Tony: I'm going to have to cancel that date with Pepper tonight. With that, Tony Stark pressed a button which opened the roof of his massive building and flew out at speeds that dwarfed sound towards Japan. ''Setting: Z-City'' A bald man walked into his small apartment room with blood on his gloved fist and started to reach for the remote with his unstained hand. He was around average height with a yellow jumpsuit and red boots with red gloves, and a white cape. But by far, his most distinguishable feature was his smooth, bald head. It was almost unnatural how shiny it was as the light from his lightbulb reflected off of it. Although he may have looked weak, this was the man who could kill most beasts in a single strike of his fist: '''Saitama. He turned on the television and laid down on his small cot. The hero flipped through several varying television shows, commercials, and news reports until he finally got to his favorite anime. When it started to get good, it was interrupted by a emergency warning on the TV. Saitama: Why is it when it starts getting good, something has to happen? The news reporter was downtown in Z-City reporting a giant truck monster attacking people. Saitama sighed and got up. Saitama: Maybe it'll come on later tonight. Setting: Abandoned Downtown Z-City Random Truck Monster: Fufufu! This puny humans don't know my power! Fufu-'' The monster's cackle was cut off by being punched and being blasted at the same time; as a result, the monster seemingly imploded on itself. After the blood was done flying through the air, the two heroes stared each other down. ''Saitama: Uh...who are you? Tony: Name's Iron Man. I came here from America to ask you a question. Did you kill a guy with a beard today? Saitama: Yeah...why? Tony: Well, that was my guy. And I don't kill. Saitama: Well, I do. '' ''Tony: This won't go by unpunished. Saitama: Can I go? I have groceries to pick up. Suddenly, Tony fired a quick repulsor blast at the hero, which he simply blocked with his hand. Saitama: Now you're pissing me off. Tony: I had to cancel a dinner date, pal. I'm gonna make you pay. Fight! Part One: We Do It for Fun, Not Fame Saitama vs iron man fight.png|Shakaboy Iron_vs_One_Punch.png|Gogeta46Power Saitama threw the first hit, expecting the fight to be over then. His fist came in contact not with Tony's armor, but an energy field. The attack broke the temporary defense sending the One Punch Man back a bit. This allowed Tony to fire a few anti-tank missiles at the bald man to put him down. When the missiles came on contact, a large explosion was produced. Tony: Maybe I went a little too far. J.A.R.V.I.S: On your right, sir. Tony: Wait, '''wha-''' Iron Man's neck was nearly snapped by the sheer force behind Saitama's punch sending him flying through an abandoned building. Saitama: All those tools and only one punch again. Saitama turned around to walk away when he was shot in the back numerous time by a hail of bullets. He turned around and saw the Golden Avenger flying, damaged but not down for the count. Tony: Alright, J.A.R.V.I.S, what's this guy's deal? Robot? Alien? J.A.R.V.I.S: Actually, sir, he is a human. Tony: A metahuman? J.A.R.V.I.S: No, sir. Just a regular human. Saitama eventually dodged the rain of bullets and jumped in the air to finish the fight. He started to pull his head back for a headbutt, but Iron Man was fast enough to dodge and fire back with a repulsor blast sending the bald man crashing to the ground. Saitama laid in the crater, more so confused than he was hurt. This...robot had come all the way from America and was proving to be quite the challenge. In one quick motion, he got up on his feet and clenched his fist. This was going to be fun. Tony: Alright, J.A.R.V.I.S, what are we at? J.A.R.V.I.S: Power is at 90% and dropping at a slow pace, sir. Tony: Good enough. I got a plan. Tony Stark flew full speed at Saitama, giving the One Punch Man the impression he was charging for a punch or a kick. He wasn't. Instead, some sort of energy blade formed around the Avenger's hand and was swung right for the stomach of Saitama. Fortunately for Z-City's hero, he narrowly moved back in time before he was gutted like a fish. Instead of hitting his opponent, he hit an abandoned building. The blade cut straight through the building like a hot knife through butter. As a result, the building collapsed in on itself scattering dust and debris everywhere. Saitama struggled to see past the dust, but he could not and stopped to close his eyes. Tony, thanks to his suit, could see clearly through the fog and see that Saitama's eyes were closed. He fired a missile at him expecting the fight to be over. Saitama opened his eyes once he heard the sound of the missile and he did something that shocked Tony Stark down to his core. one-punch-man-saitama-bites-sword-o.gif|Replace the sword with a missile and there ya go He bit the missile into pieces. It didn't get a chance to explode before Saitama sunk his teeth into it shattering it into pieces. And that was the strangest part. The strangest part about all of this was... ...he was smiling. ' ''Saitama: Hey! That actually hurt a little bit! Keep it up! In his shock, Tony failed to notice the One Punch Man speeding towards him. Instinctively, he jumped back and delivered a repulsor blast right to his face. Tony: Alright, you want me to keep it up? All of the Iron Man's weapons appeared: guns, missiles, sonic blasts, and whatever else was aimed straight for Saitama. Iron_Man_gif.gif Tony: Be careful what you wish for. All of the attacks were let loose towards Saitama who didn't react fast enough and was hit head-on by the attack. He started to feel pain...but also excitement. Was this "Iron Man" truly the fight he's been waiting for? The attack was brutal and lasted a total of ten seconds when Iron Man finally called the attack off. To his surprise, Saitama was still standing there. Saitama: You got my hopes up! Don't disappoint me now! Tony: What are you talking about? Tony fired several missiles at Saitama who dodged them all. As a result, several buildings were completely decimated. ''Setting: Z-City'' A teenage cyborg with blond hair and robotic arms and legs was clothed in an apron to clean the toilet. This was Saitama's apprentice/sidekick, '''Genos. A large boom made his sensors go crazy as he quickly spun around doing a full 360. Saitama: Sensei must be in trouble! As his disciple, I can not allow him to get hurt! He threw off the apron and dashed away towards the fight leaving the toilet spotless. Setting: Back at the Fight Tony flew towards Saitama ready to unleash a brutal, metal punch to the jaw while he was distracted by an ad on the ground about a sale at the supermarket when suddenly... Genos: Machine Gun Blows! '' machine gun blows.gif 'J.A.R.V.I.S: Power at 65% and depleting.'' Iron Man reeled back as he was hit by a flurry of punches hitting him seemingly all at once. As he staggered back, he realized his attacker was not Saitama...but a cyborg. Tony: Sending in a kid for your fights? Now that's low! Saitama: Genos, what are you doing here? Genos: I heard an explosion, Sensei-'' ''Saitama: Don't call me that. Genos: -and I rushed to help. Saitama: If I needed your help, I would've asked! Tony: So we're bringing in teammates now? Cool. J.A.R.V.I.S? J.A.R.V.I.S: Sir? Tony: Call Rhodey. Setting: Stark Towers A man walked through Stark Towers with an aura of confidence. Most would feel intimidated by Stark, but if you knew him, he was pretty friendly. Such was the case with War Machine. James: So, J.A.R, Tony needs some help? J.A.R.V.I.S: Yes, sir. James: Alright then. Guess it's time for me to suit up. Setting: Back at the Fight...Again. Saitama: Fine, Genos! But this is the last time! Genos: Thank you, Sensei! Tony: So...are you two done fighting cause I got backup on the way. A repulsor blast shot down from the sky towards the anime duo as they both leaped out of the way. War Machine had arrived. Tony: Took you long enough. James: Because flying from Manhattan to Japan only takes thirty seconds. Both teams squared up, ready for the next round. tony and james.gif saitama and genos.gif Part Two: Double the Fighters, Double the Fun! ' iron man and war machine vs saitama and genos.png|Shakaboy The team of metal attacked first flying full speed towards their opponents, repulsor blasts ready to fire. Results seriatim winner 2.png|If Saitama Wins ironman winner.png|If Iron Man Wins Category:Shakaboy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:Modern VS Classic Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:One Punch Man vs Marvel themed Death Battles